Blind & Mute
by Looop
Summary: En un universo alterno la ceguera de Roy fue permanente; y Riza se había quedado sin voz tras sus heridas en el Día Prometido.


Hola, este es la primera vez que escribo para Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood y más, sobre estos personajes que tanto adoro y que no puedo evitar, querer escribir angst.

¡Espero y les guste!

* * *

 **Blind & Mute**

 **(how cruel is the world with us)**

Roy sabía que debía ser castigado, sus pecados eran una lista muy larga como para pasarlos por alto. Una vez dijo que aceptaría todas las consecuencias de sus actos, le juró a un ser que no sabe si existe que aceptaría todo lo que le llegara con la cabeza en alto. Pero jamás imaginó que su castigo llegara hasta _ella._

Todo comenzó ese mismo día en la mañana, cuando el doctor Marcoh le confesó que ya había intentado usar una piedra filosofal para devolverle la vista pero esta no había funcionado. La ceguera sería permanente. Jamás podría ver a su nación cambiar ni tampoco la recuperación de Alphonse (aquel niño que había madurado a cual corta edad). Esa mañana escuchó muchas voces, como la de Havoc que estaba ahí diciendo que Marcoh le había dado fecha para usar la piedra en sus piernas, incluso los otros miembros de su escuadrón (porque a él nunca lo habían alejado de ellos) estaban ahí dándole ánimos.

Que el mensaje estaba claro, que aún y sin sus ojos ellos lo seguirían sin dudarlo.

Pero una voz faltaba, la más importante. Aquella que aún le daba esperanza de que el mañana traería cosas buenas, y que pese a todos los pecados que ha cometido, la vida parecía tenerle un poco de afecto. Riza Hawkeye no parecía estar presente con ellos en esos momentos, y su mente estaba pensando lo peor.

Pues aún recuerda la herida que le habían hecho hace nada de días en el cuello. La recuerda tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre, su sangre. Y aunque aquella niña de Xing (¿May es su nombre?) la haya salvado, lo último que él vio fue esa sangre que no paraba de salir (el olor aún lo hacía sentir náuseas).

—¿En dónde está la teniente? —preguntó, con voz ronca. Había sentido como un ataque de pánico estaba pronto a tomar presencia, pues nadie había contestado de inmediato su pregunta.

(Roy no lo sabía, pero Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Breda y Marcoh miraban con tristeza a la mujer que yacía en la cama vecina; y ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no hubo sonido que se pudiera escuchar. Y si ellos la vieron derramar una lágrima, no dijeron nada).

Fue Marcoh sin embargo quien se atrevió a hablar al notar las manos temblorosas del coronel.

—Mustang… Hawkeye está aquí, está en la cama de al lado, ella está bien, _está viva._

La manera en la que enfatizó esa última palabra lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. _Algo estaba mal._ Porque entonces… ¿por qué no le respondió?

Entonces se lo dijo, con cuidado, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

—Mira Mustang, mejor que nadie sabes la herida que sufrió la teniente— claro, él había estado ahí—,y aunque May pudo cerrarla ella no está calificada para tratar este tipo de problemas.—suspiró, deseoso de tener un cigarro— Cicatrizó mal, Mustang. Y no se supo hasta horas después de la batalla tras trasladar a todos aquí al hospital, porque a simple vista todo estaba bien.

—¿Qué tratas de…?

—Las cuerdas vocales fueron afectadas hasta que quedaron inservibles. Y al haber sido usada la alquimia… la piedra filosofal fue inútil también para Hawkeye.

 _Se quedó sin voz._ Le había dicho Marcoh hace unas horas, mientras que sentía que le tomaban las manos al temblar por el recuerdo (siente que la persona confortándolo también está temblando).

Porque Riza Hawkeye (aquella única persona por quien lo daría todo, a quien más ama y en pesadillas siempre la pierde) se había vuelto completamente invisible para él. Jamás podría saber cómo está, jamás se dará cuenta si está triste, feliz o enojada. Pues con todos los demás podría imaginar sus rostros conforme a sus voces, pero Riza… ella se había esfumado. Su voz que fue su guía durante la batalla contra Padre no estaría.

Jamás volverían a ser los mismos.

—¿…Riza? —y nunca usa su nombre, pero en la oscuridad de la noche se deja estar vulnerable

Una parte de él espera que todo sea broma y la teniente le responda, y no sabe que Riza ha intentado hacerlo. Por lo que Hawkeye al saber que su voz jamás volverá a salir, toma la palma de la mano del hombre a quien siempre seguirá, y con un dedo, comienza a hacer pequeños toques. _Punto. Guión. Guión. Punto…_

Entonces cuando termina Roy la abraza. Porque ambos se necesitan en esos momentos, tenerse cerca era lo único que los podía confortar. Y el mensaje _estoy aquí_ , se repetía una y otra vez en íntimos toques por parte de Hawkeye.

 _(Punto. Guión. Guión. Punto…)_

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
